


Midnight

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Tobirama can't sleep and it isn't just the stars that look lovely.





	Midnight

“What on earth are you doing out here at this time of the night?” Tobirama did his best to glower around the chattering of his teeth. Winter had held off for so long this year only to pounce at the last moment only a few days after the New Year had already come and gone.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Madara admitted from where he sat in one of the tacky deck chairs Hashirama insisted on leaving out in all weather, wrapped in a blanket with a mug of hot cocoa steaming between his gloved hands. “Came out to look at the stars.”

“Can you even see them?”

Walking over to the edge of the apartment balcony, Tobirama leaning out and tilted his face up. He’d never been much for stargazing. Living in the city his whole life meant that he would have rarely had a chance to appreciate them anyway, not the way he had that one time Hashirama dragged them on vacation to some countryside cabin. To his surprise there were quite a few stars visible through the haze of light constantly glowing over the city of Konoha.

“A better question would be: what are _you_ doing out here at this time of night?” Madara tilted his head to one side. “Don’t you have an exam in the morning?”

“I do. And I just finished going over all my notes for it. There was a lot of material to cover.”

“You mean you took too many notes after doing extra research that wasn’t required by the course materials.”

“Well…yes.” Tobirama grimaced. He did hate being so predictable.

Thankfully Madara didn’t comment further, only held out his mug with both eyebrows raised. Tobirama accepted the drink gratefully. His fingers fairly cried out with joy to have something warm to hold and the first sip was like swallowing all the good parts of fire, a comfortable heat filling his belly and thawing him from the inside out.

Eyeing the only other cushioned chair available, he decided that it had been long enough since the last snow fall that it was probably safe to sit down. It would be cold but Hashirama had saved the cushions and dried them out after last time lest they rot away before spring. His nose scrunched and his bottom wriggled uncomfortably for the first few seconds. He was grateful Madara looked away rather than watch him squirm. But after a minute or so his body heat began to leech out and warm the seat just enough that he was able to sit still and look up at the sky once more.

It was nice, actually, to sit here in the muted light of billboards and street lights with Madara at his side. Despite the many hours of studying he’d just completed Tobirama found that he wasn’t sleepy enough to go to bed just yet. Sitting out here was much nicer than tossing and turning in the dark of his bedroom, just as cold but completely alone. He thought about offering the drink back but it felt too nice between his fingers and Madara was hardly a shy man; if he hadn’t meant to offer the whole thing he would have said so with no problem.

“You look handsome in the moonlight.”

The words startled them both, it seemed. When Tobirama turned to stare at Madara he found the man gawping back with his mouth as wide open as his eyes.

“Do I?”

“Well! I mean! Yes, you do, but I didn’t meant to-! Fuck’s sake…” Madara dragged one gloved hand down his face and shook his head with despair for his own lack of filter, something Tobirama had always found incredibly endearing.

“You don’t look so terrible yourself,” he murmured.

The hand dropped for Madara to stare again but Tobirama only sat back in his chair, ignoring how cold it was through his shirt, and sipping at the cocoa warming his inside. A smile flitted across his lips, hidden by the mug.

Maybe it wasn’t just the stars that made this such a lovely night.


End file.
